


The Things You Say

by Kyojin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jon Snow is King in the North, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, One Shot Collection, R plus L equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 14,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyojin/pseuds/Kyojin
Summary: Jon and Dany one-shot collection. Some chapters are for mature audiences.





	1. Belonging

I haven’t written fanfics in over 5 years. This is a new fandom I’m dabbling in and I feel it’s safe to start off with one-shots. Lengths of chapters will vary. They will start with a very short context guide and theme. If you have an idea for a one-shot or theme, let me know. Enjoy!

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Game of Thrones nor do I own its affiliated material. I do not profit from this.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Context: J and D are married.

Theme: Belonging

 

* * *

 

 

                First came a sigh. It was slow, slightly exhausted. It peppered the skin on her back; its heat curved her lips in a small smile.

                Then came his fingers. They were warm and rough – familiar. They stopped exploring when she turned to face him.

                “You’re back,” she whispered, her mouth pressing his in a soft kiss. She could not taste any trace of wine or other alcohol, so she deduced he had come straight to their bedroom chambers after his long journey.

                 “Dany.” He kissed her deeply this time, drinking her in like water in the desert. “Did I wake you?”

                Daenerys shook her head. “Hmm, but it’s okay.” She wanted to ask her King about Winterfell, his sister, and the political affairs that had arisen but that could wait till morning. At times, she felt guilty that she tied him to King’s Landing, away from his home, the North, but he made frequent trips that he seemed content about the situation. “You know I cannot sleep very well when my bed is cold, dear husband.” She pulled him down beside her and snuggled into him. Daenerys could always smell a bit of wolf on him, but it was not repulsive. Somehow it was like wolf and forest and the night’s cold air all rolled in one.

                He smelled dragon and fire and the sun. Jon discovered soon after their wedding that her idea of unwinding down after a long day almost always involved sex. He preferred it this way over his Queen seeking a bottle of wine every night, so he wasn’t too surprised to find her still awake. Jon also discovered that she was a kind wife – after such a long journey she would not ask or seduce him into nightly pleasures until the next morning. He could rarely resist her charms.

                Then she breathed out his name, “Jon.” Her smiled softened. “Welcome home.”

And she was what he needed. To find someone who wants you, who misses you, who needs you--someone that makes you feel you belong somewhere in the world.


	2. Goodness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J and D met recently. D wants J

 

 

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Context: J and D met recently. D wants J. 

Theme: Goodness

 

* * *

 

Admiration quickly turned into a sick lust and Daenerys couldn’t keep it in her pants. God, she really wanted to, but every time she saw Jon Snow—Stark—whatever his name was – God, Jon – she wanted him under her, she wanted to taste him and she wanted to scream his name.

That special lady part in between her legs grew hot as she threw her head back on her make-shift bed. Her fingers rubbed her swollen nub in circles. _Why? Why?_!

Dany knew, of course.

He was _good_ , and honourable, and heroic, and handsome, and _good_. And he did not take advantage of her, didn’t lust for her curves (not that she noticed anyways), and he did not seem to pay her any special attention.

It just made Dany want Jon _even more._

She wanted to see him undone. She wanted to break that perfect, polite shell he carried with him. She wanted him to turn her around and fuck her from behind like a wolf in heat—

“Your Grace?” There was no door to the tent for Jon to knock.

Dany froze, fixing her clothes, sitting up from her furs. “Come in.” God, she was close and he just ruined it.

The man she was thinking of was in front of her now, his face serious. She wondered for a moment if he could smell the scent of her sex – her pussy – or if her face gave anything away. Jon gave no indication.

She tried to shut down her dirty thoughts and instead focus on his words. Something about Night Walkers. Something about being guarded. Dany nodded and agreed, smiling politely as he left again. _Stupid girl_ , she thought. She could have made him stay with the invitation of wine. But then what? Pounce on him?

Daenerys groaned, collapsing into her chair in defeat. Her hand reached for her clit again.

 


	3. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J and D play the “what-if” game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! You rock!

* * *

**The Things You Say**

Context: J and D play the “what-if” game.

Theme:  Fate

 

* * *

 

                Dany made small circles on her husband’s chest as she tucked her head under his chin. His steady heartbeat resumed its normal pace after an intense round of love-making. Secretly, Daenerys hoped her husband’s seed would take root in her womb, and her thoughts soon strayed to family. “Do you ever think about your parents,” she quickly corrected herself, “your _real_ parents?” Daenerys knew Jon always thought of Ned Stark as his father, instead of her oldest brother.

               “Sometimes.” He let out a soft sigh. “You know, I thought once… what if my mother – Lyanna – was in King’s Landing when I was born and there was no war. Somehow there was a way for Robert Baratheon to accept that Lyanna loved Rhaegar.”

                “If there was no war, I wouldn’t have been sent away.” Daenerys eyes furrowed with a thought. “I think I would have been a different person.”

                “I think that would be true for me too.”

                Daenerys laughed a little at that thought. “Maybe a little less doom and gloom, my love.”

                Jon kissed her head, smiling at her jest. “Aye, maybe. And maybe we would have grown up together.”

                “It is a little hard to image that kind of world,” Daenerys softly admitted, falling into silence as various images played in her head.

                Jon rolled her over all of a sudden, and Daenerys found herself on her back with him over her. He flashed her a rare smile. “You’d still marry me.”

                She returned the smile, though it was weaker than his. “I would hope so.” Her nose crinkled then, realizing her marriage may have been to Viserys instead. Jon was far kinder and far more honourable than her brother. Then a more worrisome thought struck her. “If I was here in Westeros… how would I get my dragons? I need them. We need them.” Her fingers threaded in his dark curls and she pulled him closer for a searing kiss. “Winter was always going to come, Jon,” Dany breathed.

                Jon nodded, frowning. She was right. “No one could have prevented winter.” He had no more words to offer, so instead he kissed deeply and hoped peaceful dreams would find them.

               


	4. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J and D are co-regents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the reviews and kudos. Someone mentioned about a chapter a day... and I am striving to do so for a month. Hopefully I can - and I don't run out of ideas!

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Context: J and D are co-regents

Theme: Peace

* * *

 

                It was not often, but sleep sometimes evaded her. Sometimes thoughts kept her up when her brain could not shut down. To remedy this wine helped, but just as she felt sleepy after a bath, that drowsiness faded away under the cold sheets and she back at staring at the wall. Then she decided to take action.

                “Are we still not talking to each other?” Daenerys crossed her King’s private chambers to the balcony. The night air was crisp and with the passing breeze her sleepiness slipped further away. “I thought we agreed that we leave _politics_ and the like out of our bedrooms.”

                While Daenerys was the one who reacted with loud talking, Jon was quieter, sometimes nontalkative, and that irritated her at times. “You’re right. That’s why I’m not in your bed. I…look.” He paused, searching for words. “I’m not angry with you.” Jon turned to face her now. “You know… I’m getting used being here.” What was left unsaid was _being in this role_.

                Daenerys let out a deep breath. Half of her mind told her to leave before she said something she regretted… the other part wanted to seduce her husband.  She left silence hang in between them for a moment, and she closed her eyes to avoid his gaze. Usually, she liked when he stared at her. It reminded her of a time of the cold winds, lingering touches and her desires for this comely man when she had thought he had no interest in her. Right now, however, she did not want to feel the weight of his gaze.

                “We are co-regents. That means we are in this together,” Jon said, sharply.

                “I know.” Daenerys knew he wouldn’t have approved of her missing for days, with only her dragons for protection.

                “You can’t say that anymore, not to me. _I am Queen and I do what I desire._ We have been through too much, Dany.” Jon closed his mouth, his breaths deep enough for her to hear.

                “I’m sorry. Forgive me.” She knew he cared for her deeply, and although she had told him several times she was barren, maybe he was fearful for their unborn child that may exist without them knowing. Or perhaps…it was just that he loved her, as he often said to her. It pained her seeing him like this.

                “Sometimes, I still can’t believe you want me…” Jon started, in front of her now, his hands cradling her chin. His words had nothing to do with the disagreement they had earlier about her reckless actions, but something he saw must have reminded him of an earlier memory Daenerys thought. “…as much as I want you.”

                Purple eyes narrowed slightly at him, taken aback. “I didn’t grow up here. I didn’t grow up believing you were a bastard.” _Which you’re not_ , she added internally. She did not disguise her hurt nor her empathy for him living in a world where he was unloved. Without thinking, she took his hands in hers and kissed his knuckles, one by one. “My admiration for you quickly turned to love.” She wanted to reassure him she would never abandon him, never kick him out of her bed, never leave him not matter what disagreement ensued. “We are not going to agree on everything, Jon, but you are my husband and I take our oaths very seriously.” She licked her lips then, holding his gaze still. “I think the way we feel about each other makes us very lucky. I regret hurting you like that.”

                Her words and sincerity softened his heart—she could tell by the way his mouth curved in a smile, and how his hardened stare relaxed like a dry sponge drenched dipped in water. “You’re right,” he breathed, moving from the shadows and into the moonlight. He kissed her then, grabbing a fistful of hair before leading her to the bed and stripping her naked. She helped him of course, but watched silently as he dropped each article of clothing, which made her pulse race. When he joined her on the bed, he gave fervent kisses. The kisses were accompanied with touching and grabbing and sucking and her pleading for more.

                “Please,” Dany groaned as he moved between her legs. There was something dark in his eyes tonight, Dany thought, as he kissed her cunt, biting, licking – her eyes rolled back and her knees buckled. She couldn’t form words when pleasure rolled through her, fingers gripping in black hair, and toes curling into the sheets. When his mouth kissed hers again, she could taste her own juices, groaning into him as he pressed her hands over her head, rendering her helpless. She made a move to signal him inside of her, but he didn’t heed her wishes. Instead his mouth trailed to her breasts, taking one each in his mouth, sucking hard – biting even – and she grew wetter when she cried out.

                “God—Jon,” she whimpered, her cunt dripping almost shamelessly. She loved when he played rough. “Just fuck me.”

                Those dark eyes found hers and suddenly he pulled her up to turn her around. He didn’t offer any word as he pulled the curtain of hair over her shoulders, and then guided her lithe back to his chest. Slowly, Jon slid his length inside of her, filling her up swiftly, and began pumping with deep, thorough thrusts. Dany needed to hold on to something, to feel something tangible, or she feared she was going to disappear in the darkness.

                “ _Dany_.”

                “Faster, _faster Jon_.”

                He obliged, grunting with a quickened pace. His hand slapped her ass a few times, and her screams almost sent him to his peak. Then she felt his mouth close to her ear. “Who is your King, Dany?”

                There was no hesitation. “You are!”

                “Who?” he said louder, slapping her round bottom again. “Tell me, my Queen.”

                “You!” Daenerys yelled, enjoying the pain and his power over her. “I…I’m close,” she begged.

                “Say it again,” he demanded, his mouth on her neck this time.

                “You, Jon! You are my King!”

                From her words, Daenerys felt his hand on the bulb of her clit, rubbing it in circles. It rolled her to the edge, her climax shaking and blinding her from pleasure. She trembled and a wave, a sensation of tranquility and joy pulsed through her, undoing her. All muscles relaxed as her pussy clenched around him, and she was only aware of her breath. His wild thrusts soon halted. Jon came, groaning, his body jerking against hers, and after his seed filled her pink caverns, his gentleness returned.

                When Dany saw her husband again, she smiled with teeth baring. Jon maneuvered her body in a position for sleep with her head on his chest. There were no more apologies, no more fighting – just peace.

                Sleep came.

 


	5. Prayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J and D visits Winterfell

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Context: J and D visits Winterfell

Theme: Prayers

 

* * *

 

Daenerys had faith in herself. She was a Targaryen after all. She also believed in her husband – though at first it was hard too. He was a threat to her crown as he was the King in the North.

_The well-loved King in the North_.

Jon could have undermined her position on the Iron Throne, but as he said to her fiercely, “If the White Walkers and Knight King somehow make it over the wall and takes your kingdom, what throne will you sit on, Your Grace?” He was not interested in ruling. Instead, he was interested in saving the realm.

_He just wanted to save everyone_.

Daenerys Stormborn agreed to the alliance, her faith in the union strengthened by Tyrion’s wisdom and Sansa’s clear admiration for her brother. They wedded in front of the weirwood in Winterfell, and soon she too grew to admire Jon Snow, King of the North.

It was years since she was in front of the same weirwood where she wedded her King. Daenerys blinked a few times as she touched the boney white trunk. Its red leaves seemed brighter with the high sun. “The first time I saw them, I thought it was beautiful.”

“Aye. They are.” Jon stood behind her, an eye sewn shut from hard battles lost and won.

“Sansa says they’re sacred. Do you pray to them too?”

He nodded, but she didn’t see. “When I was made King, I came out here and I asked for strength and guidance. How do I defeat the White Walkers? How do I be… a _King_? I was never allowed that dream when I was a boy. And when we were wedded, I prayed again.”

Daenerys turned around to look at her husband. A little smile played on her lips. “Is it a secret, or can you tell me?”

_Did you pray that we could co-exist together?_

“I don’t recall all of my thoughts then,” Jon wetted his lower lip, his good eye growing intense, “but I remember wishing our union meant we could survive the winter. I was never allowed that dream to have a family neither – let alone a wife – so I prayed I could be a good husband to you and protect you.” Jon closed the distance between them then, and pressed his mouth on hers. When he pulled away, he found her eyes glossy, fresh tears brimming in her eyes.

 “I want to give you children. I want to have children. I never prayed before to anything, to anyone, but if you believe in the old gods, can you pray with me?” The great Queen Daenerys was amazing in all aspects, except one: bearing human children. “Can you show me?”

_Do you think I am a good wife for you?_

He smiled at her, at her vulnerability, at her honesty, and kissed her again. He kissed her to distract her from her tears, her heartbreak and most of all, to distract her from thinking less of herself. “Of course. Watch me.”  Jon took a step beside her, in front of the tree. In the distance, he could hear birds squawking and the wind dance with the leaves. In his vicinity, he could feel her gaze on him. Clasping his hands together, he said, “Close your eyes and open your heart. In your head, or out loud, start with ‘Old gods, hear my prayers’ and tell them ails you, what you need, and what you are thankful for.” 

_Is that it?_

Daenerys nodded at him, mimicking his stance, his hands, and closed her eyes. When her prayer was over, she found her husband looking at her expectantly. “I’ll try to believe,” she started, and then laughed a little. “I’ll ask your sister to pray for us too. Maybe I didn’t do it right.”

“We could come back tomorrow and try again,” he offered, closing the distance between them once more. “But I’m sure they heard us.” With an arm around her side, he whispered in her ear, “Let’s go try and make a child since our words are fresh to the gods.”

She giggled at him, and at his charm. As they walked back to the castle side-by-side, Daenerys swore she saw the branches of the weirwood sway from a force that was too strong to only be the winds.

               

 


	6. Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and T have a chat (T is for Tyrion!)

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Context: D and T have a chat

Theme: Mentor

* * *

 

                She didn’t like the smirk Tyrion made at her when he entered her tent. “What is it?”

                The smirk did not falter, though he did hesitate his words. That was unlike him. “You finally managed to seduce the King in the North.”

                Daenerys rose from her spot, neither angry nor happy. “What gave it away? Did you hear us?” She wasn’t going to deny it either.

                “No, you two were discreet.” He waved his hand in the air, while he helped himself to wine. “I know what the smell of sex is like, my Queen. And this tent is not very big.”

                Daenerys frowned at the Lannister, but believed him for all of the stories she heard about him, brothels and whores. “He wouldn’t kneel to me, even after.”

                “Did you think he would?”

                “Well, we both enjoyed it. So maybe, I hoped…yes.”

                “But you just didn’t want to make him bend the knee, did you?” Tyrion asked, knowing the answer.

                “He doesn’t talk much. I don’t know if our union would work out. At least now I know I would enjoy _something_ from it.” Daenerys admission made Tyrion’s smile soften a smidge.

                Tyrion swished the wine in his cup. “He has a pretty face, and he’s an honourable person. Maybe a little _too_ honourable and you’ll have your differences, but he will be true to you.” Then he rose his glass at her and drank.

                Daenerys did not say anything else on the matter. After all, she chose Tyrion Lannister to be her hand for a reason.

 


	7. Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D makes a request to J. He says no, but she ain't having it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying a different way to format. The context will be in the chapter summary and then it will just go into the one-shot... I'll see if I like it better this way.  
> Of course, thank you for reading and big hugs for the reviews!

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Persistence

* * *

 

 

 _Schouch_. _Schouch_. _Schouch._

Jon stroked his blade with rhythmic motions. _Schouch._ When his brushes were forceful, little sparks flew from the metal. _Schouch._ He tried to ignore the silver-haired woman across from him, staring at him silently. Jon didn’t think he would grow fond of the Targaryen Queen, but he did. Their relationship began with a rocky start but slowly, steadily, as much as he tried to show indifference towards her, she was breaking in his shell.

 _Schouch_. _Schouch._

Jon kept telling himself he needed her dragons. He needed her help because winter was here.

In actuality, he needed _her_.

“So?” she asked. “What do you think? Will you teach me how to swordfight?”

“Why?” Why him? Why now?

 _Schouch_. _Schouch_. _Schouch._

“So I can defend myself. I have dragons, and I have an army, but if those _things_ —the White Walkers—somehow get to me, I have to try to defend myself.”

He stopped to look at her. Her eyes shone with determination, will and persistence. But still, why him? “I don’t know if I’m the right person to teach you.”

 _Schouch_. _Schouch._

She didn’t like being told no, he learned. “I think so. I saw you fight. Everyone says you’re a great swordsman.” She moved closer to him, sitting beside him on the snowy tree trunk. He could smell her sweetness now, and it was intoxicating. “Please.”

“Your—”

“Daenerys,” she corrected.

“Daenerys,” Jon started again, his eyes connected to hers. “I will protect you.”

_Schouch._

Her pretty mouth curved to a frown now.

“We have an alliance, an agreement,” Jon said next.

“Jon, am I asking for too much?” She shook her head at him. How pretty she looked when she didn’t have her way.

“I can’t.”

She moved closer in his personal space. Her small hand touch his, and she squeezed gently. Electricity buzzed around them and through him, and he wondered if she felt the same way. “ _Why can’t you_?”

 _Because I can’t be around you._ “Where could I teach you? Winter is here and there’s too much snow.” He wanted to sound brass and assertive, but with her so near, his voice was soft and low. He tried to focus on the battles, but his mind didn’t go beyond Daenerys underneath him.

“That sounds like an excuse,” Daenerys responded, visibly annoyed. She moved to touch his sword, but he put it to his other side, and turned to give her his full attention. “Tell me, Jon Snow, why? Do you think I would be so terrible at it?”

He felt himself inch closer, into her like a moth to a flame. He wanted to come up with another excuse, tell her no again, but it would have been futile. She would keep pressing him for answers until she was satisfied. On top of that, he felt slightly guilty for making her feel incapable somehow. Jon decided to start with the truth, albeit it was embarrassing. “You know you are beautiful.” His heart was pounding harder and harder now; he never said such flattering words to a woman before.

Daenerys was a little taken aback and she let it show on her face. “And? Isn’t it a good thing I’m pleasing to look at?”

“No.” He couldn’t look at her when he said, “ _No_ , I want to kiss you.” He gulped hard. “So I can’t teach you.”

There was silence for a good moment. It touched Daenerys that he could say these things to her, while he had many chances before to just take what he wanted. “You never showed interest in me so I didn’t think I would be a distraction,” she started, fixed on his reddening face, “but if you want to kiss me, I’d be happy to.” When their eyes met again, her next words emboldened him further. “I’ve wanted to kiss you for some time now so don’t keep me waiting too long.”

Before he could react, Daenerys rose to leave—to give him space, a chance for a chase or to evade rejection – which one, he didn’t know. But it made him respond. The moment she was up, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her down into his arms, his lips crashing into hers. She mewled, melting, her hands in his hair. His hands were around her, roaming every curve through her thick coat, and he wanted nothing more than to have her right then and there.

When they broke apart for air, he pressed his forehead to hers. The beating he felt in his heart and the ringing in his ears were unlike the sounds of him sharpening his sword. “My life is yours Daenerys. I will protect you.”

She smiled, reaching in for a softer kiss. “I know you will do your best to do so, but at the very least teach me self-defence. _Something_." Then she smiled sweetly. "We can end every session like this.”

It was a clever tactic, Jon thought, kissing her again. He found after this – the heavy petting – it was very difficult to tell Daenerys no. “Okay, _something_ ,” Jon promised, numb from her delicious lips.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> QUESTION - I'm having trouble keeping my indentation when I paste my story in AO3. Does anyone know how I could keep them?


	8. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D thinks she's selfish sometimes in the bedroom.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Selfish

 

* * *

 

                Daenerys’ eyes rolled back, a hand on her breast and the other on her belly. She felt a little drunk from wine, so when Jon worked on her clit the pleasure was intensified, or he was just damn good with his mouth.

                He licked with long strokes at first. Then he used his fingers to push back the folds of her lady parts, exposing her sensitive bulb. He glanced up at her, his expression dark yet cheeky, and she knew what he was going to do. His breath tickled her before he began to suck, and the warmth from her core travelled upwards, causing her spine to coil.

                _Fuck_ , _Jon_ , she loved when he kissed her there. No, it wasn’t just a kiss. It felt like he was eating her, like how a wolf devoured his food. The way he crouched down meant his ass was in the air and when he eyed her, his eyes looked darker, more dangerous.

                It was a nice picture to look at, Daenerys thought, but soon the pressure was too strong that she had to close her eyes. Then Daenerys felt her walls tremble, and a small orgasm flooded through her. Pleasure calmed her body, relaxing her muscles in a way that made her feel soft and nimble like the earth. When Jon laid beside her on the furs, she asked him, “What do you want me to do?”

                “Anything.”

                “ _Anything_?” Daenerys asked. “Tell me what you want. Sometimes I feel selfish that you pleasure me first.”

                “I like pleasuring you. I like that face you make. I like when you call out my name.”  

                Daenerys threw an arm around him, moving closer till there was no space between them. “Should I spank you? Suck you? Fuck you? Ride you? Tell me.”

                “Dany, I told you, anything.” He played with a strand of her silver hair, twirling it between his two fingers. “We have the night.”

                “No, at some point we have to sleep. We have to move on tomorrow.”

                Jon nodded, his expression unreadable. “Then ride me. Ride me like I’m your dragon.”

                Dany smiled at him, crawling over her husband. She took him in her mouth, sucking until she could hear him voice his pleasure, and then didn’t waste time sheathing herself over him.

                Jon thought the night was too short.

               

               


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prayers were heard! So J doesn't want to leave D.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Goodbye

* * *

 

 

                “You should really go. Sansa is expecting you.”

                “But I want to stay here with you.”

                “I will be okay, I promise. You love going back to Winterfell.”

                Jon moved his head over to his wife’s belly, his fingers splayed on her naked tummy. “What if something happens and I’m not here?”

                “Nothing bad will happen. My dragons and army are here.” Dany threaded her fingers in his dark curls, her smile still bright.

                “Then Sam should stay here in King’s Landing.” Jon kissed just below her navel and reluctantly, slowly, he rose from their bed. His wife watched him quietly, glowing. The sun kissed her skin and hair, which spread around her like a cape. Her sheer clothing left her coral nipples and round breasts visible. God, she was so beautiful, he thought, his hand stroking the areole of her tit. “I’m sure Sansa will understand if I cannot come.”

                “As much as I love your attention, we have a responsibility, my King. You must go.”

                Jon didn’t like what he was hearing. Instead, he hiked up her nightclothes further until she got the hint he wanted her completely naked. “The North will understand.”

                She laughed, coiling her arms around him. “The North will remember. They will remember that their King didn’t come when he said he was going to. They’ll understand why I didn’t, but you. Sorry, love.”

                He groaned into her neck, taking in the thought. “Okay. Okay. You win.” He kissed her deeply then, and admitted, “I’ll think about you every night and every morning.”

                “As always, I will too.” Daenerys drummed her fingers against his back. “When you return, we can think of names.”

                “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

                “Mmm.” Without another word, she pushed her husband on his back, on the bed, and crawled over him. It made him hard.

                “Dany?”

                “Yes.”

                “If she’s a girl, she’s going to be as strong and beautiful as you.”

                She straddled his waist. “And if he’s a boy, he will be as honourable and handsome as you.” Then she pressed a finger to his lips. “Now do your duty as a good husband and love me.”

                Without wasting time, Jon gripped her hips and spun her over and under him. No matter how many times he has done this, she yelped, holding onto him. His smile reflected hers, and he didn’t need to be told twice to follow through his obligation. 

 


	10. Insecurity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J reflects on D and agrees to marry her.

 

 

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Insecurity

 

* * *

 

                Jon admired how Daenerys carried herself. How she played the role of Queen. How she smiled kindly when needed. How she looked sure of the decisions she made. How her people appeared to worship and love her.

                She made it look easy.

                Jon also admired how Daenerys seemed unashamed of herself – particularly when she was naked, giving herself completely to him. In her tent, he remembered how she removed each article of clothing. She was confident and sensual, as if putting on a show. When she kissed and touched him, she wasn’t shy. She was unapologetic and adventurous, and she never hid herself from him.

                The honesty she showed him was refreshing. She also made that look easy.

                “Jon?” Daenerys called, approaching his form inside the tent.

                Out of his reverie, he nodded at her. His face remained grim but he relaxed himself and said, “Yes, I thought about it. We should get married.”

                Daenerys smiled at him – the kind, Queenly one – and reached to kiss him. When they broke apart, she sensed something was amiss. “What’s wrong?”

                Jon didn’t release his hold on her. “I know the talk about our marriage occurred because of the war and to unite Westeros. But if you’re going to be my wife, I want you to truly be my wife as I will be true to you as a husband. I will not take other lovers for I intend to love you as you deserve to be loved.” In other words, _I want you to be mine, and no one else’s._

                Daenerys understood. “I will be yours as you are completely mine.” Her Queenly smiled changed somewhat; it widened and stretched across her face. “You surprise me, Jon Snow.”

                “Why?” _Does my insecurity shock you?_

                “I could have said no.”

                He was afraid she would. “You could.”

                “But I would like that too,” Daenerys finally admitted. “I would like to try.”

                Jon let a deep breath that he didn’t know he was holding. Then they sealed the deal with another kiss.

 


	11. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usually J has to wait for his Queen to get ready. Post-White Walkers.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Fashion

* * *

 

 

                Jon always knew women took longer to get dressed-up than men. They had layers of clothes, and make-up…and then their hair. His Queen particularly took some time to look regal, though he thought she was truly beautiful and didn’t need all the pampering and trinkets she used when she appeared in court or when they had a feast. 

                “Are you ready yet?” Jon asked as he entered their bedchambers. He found three other females surrounding Daenerys. One was working on her hair, curling and twisting it in intricate designs. The other two were fixing her dress; it looked like they were stitching something on her shoulder. The red dress matched his usual black.

                “Almost I think,” Daenerys answered. “Where’s Ghost?”

                “He’s out hunting.”

               She nodded very slightly, and asked, “Wait here for me.” It sounded more like a statement than a question, but he wasn’t going to say no.

                Jon sighed, taking a spot on the other side of the room. He rolled his head back and shut his good eye. Maybe he could take a nap to waste time. When he heard noise again, he heard the handmaidens whisper as they left the room. One of them giggled, which made Daenerys smile knowingly.

                 “Did I miss something?” he asked, one eye still shut.

                  Daenerys rose from her spot and turned to look at her husband. “They think the dress will be destroyed by the end of the night.”

                Jon’s face reddened slightly in a similar way the way pale skin burned from the sunlight. “I don’t _destroy_ them.” He looked at her then with a small glare. “There are too many layers, Dany.”

                She looked a little smug as she approached him. “I don’t mind. I think it’s impressive that it takes me over an hour to dress, but only five minutes to undress. Try not to rip this too much. I don’t have many dresses that accommodates my growing belly.”

                 He returned her smile, his embarrassment fading into pride. His good eye travelled down to her chest, her breasts swollen from the pregnancy. The dress hugged them tightly, and in that moment, he wanted nothing more than to release them from their shackles and drive them into his mouth.

                 “ _Afterwards_ ,” Daenerys said, her eyes drifting down to his stare. “Let’s bathe together?”

                 Begrudgingly, he agreed and escorted his lady to the feast.

 


	12. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D is pregnant but fears her fate. Post-White Walkers...

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Fear

* * *

 

 

When her eyes scrunched up in pain, Jon knew something was happening. "Is the baby coming?" he asked, quickly holding his wife upright from their bed. 

She groaned, hands on her belly. "Maybe. It's different than last time..." She took deep breaths to manage her pain as it shot up in her back. 

"I'll get Sam," Jon suggested. 

"Just wait a moment. Maybe it'll pass like before..." 

Jon stared at his wife, watching her as she looked down at her large, round belly. He wanted to take away her pain, but he knew it was impossible to. 

"Jon..."  Daenerys sucked in a big breath, her eyes slowly catching his. There were round and wide, so wide it reminded him when she first saw a White Walker. He recognized that look well. She was scared. 

"You'll be fine, Dany." 

Her breathing was becoming shallower now. Fear made her forget how to manage that pain. It took a hold of her and she groaned again, louder this time. "You don't know that. My mother died from my birth. Your mother died too. I... I don't want to leave this baby." 

He moved closer to her, and told her kindly, "You will survive.”

She shook her head, stubbornly disbelieving. “If something happens, promise me you will tell our baby how much I love them.” 

“Don't say those things. You will survive and you will love them. You are the mother of dragons, remember? The queen of Westeros. And I need you, so you can't go. You won't.”

Daenerys groaned again, her breaths softer now. When she closed her eyes, she felt a damp cloth to her forehead.

“I had a dream.” Jon wiped the beads of sweat dripping down her neck and between her breasts. “We had a girl and she had fair hair like you. You were feeding her and singing. I didn’t understand what you were saying but you looked happy.”

Slowly, she opened her eyes to look at her husband. “Are you making this story up to make me feel better or did you honestly see this?”

“Honestly, I saw it. Ghost ran to you then, as if to keep watch.”

“Okay.”

“So focus on that image. Imagine a little girl in your arms.”

Daenerys nodded and concentrated hard on that image. Soon, she found the pain a little more bearable.

 

 

                 

 

 


	13. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and J have sexy times bathing. Post-White Walkers.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Alone

* * *

 

_Splash!_

_Drip. Drip. Drip_

                Daenerys opened one eye and smiled as Jon moved in the tub with her. His usual wolf-like, earth scent was masked with the perfumes and scented oil in the room, but she could not have mistaken the feel of his hands on her. She smiled at him as they would partake in one of her favourite activities – bath time. Sometimes it was her favourite because bath time usually led to lots of kissing and touching. Sometimes it was because Jon held her close to him, and from that peace came. Sometimes it was because of the way he washed her hair or skin. This was an act her handmaidens could do as well, but it was different when he did it. He took his time, and she felt like he was taking care of her.

                She felt less alone in the world.

                Jon glided her to him, kissing the top of her head. He pulled her wet hair aside, over her shoulder, and peppered kisses over her collarbone and up her neck. One hand cupped her breast, and the other curved around her back, pressing her form to him. Warmth began to gather in her core and she moaned.

             She felt like someone was there for her.

            Jon kissed her pretty mouth then and she relished the attention he gave. He tasted her in the way a hungry dog nibbles on their food, persistent and ravenous. When he was somewhat satiated, he began to clean her. Wordlessly, he dipped the washrag in the bath and rubbed it over her arms carefully. He dripped the rag down again and squeezed the excess water. He rubbed the rag over her chest and then slowly on her round belly – their precious baby – and released her to get space to wash each of her legs. Her violet eyes took in every motion, observing the concentration on his face to the delicate movements of his hands.

             She felt loved and cared for.

            The last part was the area between her legs, and he spent his time there. First, he swiveled her around, pressing her back to his chest. This allowed him to reach her cunt and ass, wiping her most private areas without shame. When he let go of the washrag, his fingers played with her clit, moving in circles while the other hand cupped her breast, a thumb kneading circles over her sensitive nipple. He squeezed hard till she moaned out.

         “I’ve been wanting to do this all night,” he said in her ear, his voice low and husky. She could feel his hardened cock against her back, and she grabbed it kindly.

          “Don’t you want me to wash you?” she asked, then gasping as a finger slipped inside of her.

           “Mm, no, it’s okay. Does it hurt?”

           Daenerys shook her head. “No. It feels good.”

_Drip_.

                “Is this okay with the baby?”

                “Sam said it’s okay. You can’t touch her.”

                That was all Jon needed to hear as he slipped another finger inside of his wife, moving with deep strokes to test the resistance of her walls. When he felt she was ready, he glided her over so she could take him inside of her. Usually, she could grip on the edge of the bath and move against him, but since her belly was in the way, he gripped of the edge, his hand beside hers, and began to thrust in and out.

                “Tell me if it hurts, okay?”

                She nodded, then he moved again. His pace was slow at first, but his rhythm quickened, sloshing water out of the tub. Daenerys moaned his name, her head rolling back on his chest and knuckles white.

                _Drip, drip, splash!_

Daenerys screwed her eyes shut when she came, her walls clenching down hard and bringing him with her as she felt his body jerk against her. She screamed her pleasure as the heat and joy flowed like a flooded river after a storm.

                “You don’t know what you do to me,” Jon said, his breath shallow.

                “I-I think… I do.” Daenerys felt him remove himself from her and she glanced back to look at him. In the many ways he shows he loves her, and the things he says to her, Daenerys knew she belonged to someone, to him.  “Do you know how special you are to me?” she countered through parted, swollen lips.

                He nodded at her, holding her tightly again. “I know.” He was her King, her husband, and her only family.

                 “Good.” They stayed like that for another moment, taking in their luck of finding each other and being together in a world that favoured death and injustice.  

 


	14. Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When D and J don't see eye-to-eye on issues...

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Compromise 

 

* * *

 

                Daenerys knew she was the one with a temper, so when Jon was angry with her she treaded with caution.

                “You can’t do that. Sansa is not a pawn in your game.” Jon stared hard at her from across the table. His jaw was tense and his eyes narrowed at her. “She will marry no one, unless it is her wish. It must be her choice.”

                Daenerys released a deep breath that she didn’t know she was holding. She excused everyone except her husband from the tent and chose her next words carefully. “The alliance will help us.”

                Jon’s stiff frown said he wasn’t going to budge. “Sansa has been through enough. And you… I thought you would understand. Your first marriage was for your brother’s gain.”

                “She’s Lady of Winterfell so—”

                “No.”

                “Jon.”

                “Daenerys, I said no.”

                Daenerys moved closer to her husband, in a way to remind him that she was a Queen – with grace, and dignity and power. “Do you expect her to be alone forever? We should talk to her. If she says no, then I won’t push for it. But she’s a smart woman, Jon, and she will do what is best for the realm.” Her words were crisp and sharp and she hoped he would listen.

                Instead, Jon shook his head. “Your love and beauty can’t change my mind, Dany.”

Daenerys returned his stare, her mouth set in a similar frown. “It’s okay if we disagree from time to time. Truthfully, she’s lucky to have a brother – or cousin – who loves her enough to protect her.” Something must have flashed through her eyes as Jon’s stare softened a little. No matter how hard she tried to hide it, her pain must have been transparent for him to react. She sighed. “You are angry with me now, but don’t be so angry with me tonight.”

                Jon looked down at her carefully, holding her chin. That quiet fury still brewed in his eyes but his lips held no expression. “I know you’re right. I don’t want Sansa to be alone forever. We can talk to her about it, but she chooses. You will _not_ force her to marry.” He nodded at her, an understanding passing between them.

            She placed a hand over the one holding her face and said, “Fair enough.”

             They began to learn married life was full of compromises.


	15. Mesmerize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D can't help it but her eyes keep drifting to the King of the North.

* * *

 

 

**The Things You Say**

Mesmerize

 

* * *

 

                _Clang! Clang!_

                Daenerys watched silently, her eyes fixated on Jon training with his men. The way he dodged and attacked was like a dance, a dangerous one. She remembered dragons were not the only deadly animals in the realm. Wolves were mighty in their own right.

                _Clang!_

                Daenerys watched Jon advance on the battlefield, his face dirty with blood and mud. His fierceness was unlike the Jon in council as he spoke a few words at the table. Here, he yelled and charged with fury. His style was like a mix of the Dothraki and the Unsullied – clever, strong and a bit wild.

                _Clang! Clang!_

Daenerys watched Jon sharpen his sword, golden sparks flying in the air. He was quiet, but something was humming under his skin. She found lately her eyes drifted to him more than she wanted.

                _Clang. Clang. Clang!_

                Daenerys watched him intently, drawn to the King of the North as he weaved around the battlefield. His sword clanged against metal and then through flesh. Riding on her dragon above him, she wished that he will be okay. Daenerys straightened her back, and continued flying.

                _Clang!_

                 Daenerys watched Jon enter her tent. His steps were heavy, his clothes were disheveled and stained, and his face was grimy from blood and sweat. He cast his sword to the side and took a seat near her furs. She went to him, pressing a cloth against his face.

                “Are you hurt?” Daenerys asked as she wiped his cheek.

                “A few scrapes and bruises. Nothing serious.” They were silent for a moment, exhausted from the day. Soon, Jon looked up her hands and noticed a green mark on her arm. It was most likely from riding with her dragons. He held his Queen still then with those same strong hands he used to fight. It was the invitation she needed to kiss him.


	16. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and J have the cutest daughter ever.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Laughter

* * *

 

 

                “Ten, nine, eight, seven,” Jon counted down, a hand over his eyes. “Six, five, four, three, two, one…” Blinking, he let his pupils adjust to the sunlight. “Where’s Rhaelle?” Jon walked down the path of the gardens, smiling as he heard giggling from behind the bushes. “I wonder…where she is?” As Jon turned, he found a little 2-year-old laughing, running into his arms.

                “Da-daaa!” she cried. Jon gave her three kisses on her chubby face and she giggled again. “Dada play!”

                “Rhaelle, we’re supposed to run away from daddy!” Daenerys admonished at her daughter, joking of course. She appeared from behind the greenery with a slight frown on her face. That frown quickly curled upward, watching the fair-haired child completely attached to her father. The curls of her hair were the only thing about Rhaelle that was similar to Jon in appearance, but Daenerys had a feeling a lot of Jon’s traits would be passed down to her.

                “Dany, maybe she’s too young to play this game,” Jon said, grinning. “She just runs to me.”

                “Hm, I can see that.” Daenerys took hold of Rhaelle thigh, squeezing between the folds of her chunky leg. Rhaelle laughed gleefully, chortling from the first contact of the tickle, which made both of her parents beam. “I love that sound.”

                Jon couldn’t agree with her more. “Me too.”

 


	17. Preventative Measures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D doesn't like that J thinks minor cuts are no problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was sick and thus ended my daily updates. I feel a bit better now, so maybe I will start updating everyday again, but I think I'll take Sunday off from writing. I think I just wanted to put my ideas out there before the new season of GoT came out... 
> 
> Also to those who take time to review, I really, really appreciate it! It helps getting chapters out!

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Preventative Measures

 

* * *

 

               Daenerys pressed wet kisses against his throat and felt his pulse as his hands roamed over he body. As he undressed, she eyed him carefully. His shoulders were wide, but not as wide as her first husband, and Jon certainly was not as tall as Drogo. However, he was very, very pleasing to look at. His body was solid with muscle and scars, and a high ass that lead down to sinewy thighs and defined calves. She enjoyed her nights with him, more than she imagined, as he took pleasure in making her happy, making her come, and he did it as if she was a gift bestowed to him and he was lucky to have her. As her fingers strayed across his nipples, she straddled over his legs, taking him into her mouth.

                She heard Jon take in a breath as she sucked down on his length, and stiffened slightly as she bobbed her head up and down, over and over and over again.  When he began to moan, she moved faster, her eyes darkened with lust.

                “Dany. S-stop.” His voice was hoarse, and she wasn’t quite sure if he meant it, but complied.

               A small _pop_ sound was heard when she released him. “You could come in my mouth.”

                Jon shook his head, bringing her under him. Her silver hair fanned around her like a goddess and found himself staring at her. “You said it before. My seed, here.” His hand splayed across her lower stomach, and he bent down and melted in her kiss. For as passionate the kisses were, her hands were needy and searching - up and over his shoulders, in his hair, and then his back. It was then she touched a wound near his spine.

               Daenerys pulled from him, her mouth dropped into a frown. “Did you treat this?” she asked.

                Jon looked over his shoulder to where she was referring to. It was maybe 3 inches long, but it wasn’t deep. He had a smaller one on his lower back. “No, but it’s fine.”

                “You should.” Her eyes flickered to his, her worry apparent.

                “I’ll be okay.”

                Daenerys wanted to believe him, but past experience taught her otherwise. “You can’t be certain. My first husband died from something little like this.” She paused for a moment, and then commanded, “You aren’t allowed to die, Jon.” Her voice sounded a bit strange, even for her, and then she realized she was holding back tears.

                “Dany.” Jon sat up, still hard, but determined to keep her happy. It was hard saying no to her – her being naked, face flushed pink and lips swollen from the kisses. And then her eyes, eyes that were lusty became clear and wide and fearful. “Okay, help me.”

                 Daenerys rose and left the furs for water and medicine used to treat open cuts. When she returned to him, she dipped the rag in the solution before applying it. She expected it to sting, but Jon didn’t react so she hoped it meant he was just used to it, not that there was nothing useful in the medicine. She dabbed his lower wound then and when she was done, she kissed his neck, the scars on his back, and then moved into his lap.

                “I mean it. You can’t leave me.” He was soft now, but as she spoke she gripped him, rubbing him until he was erect.

                He wanted to tell her that his life was something he could not guarantee, but he couldn’t say that as her mouth went over him again. It was almost instinctive for his fingers to become tangled in her hair now, and he struggled to say something meaningful. Jon settled with, “My life is yours.”

                Her eyes smiled at him, darkening in a hue he understood well. Daenerys then claimed him and he burst on her in a stream of milky white.   

 


	18. Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and J muse over calling their daughter a song of ice and fire.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Song

* * *

 

 

                “She looks happy now.

                “I think she was just hungry.”

                “Not just hungry. She wanted your milk.”

                Daenerys gave Jon a sly smile as she paced in their bedchambers with Rhaelle in her arms. The babe’s head rested on her shoulder, and she hummed to herself happily. “I’ve never met a baby who does that.”

                “Does what?” he asked, moving from the doorway and into the room. The setting sun cast a soft yellow glow in their bedchambers, signalling the day would come to an end.

                Daenerys walked away from the light. “She sings to herself.”

                “Maybe it’s all the singing you do,” Jon offered, loosening his own clothes.

                Daenerys pressed a kiss to the baby’s head, completely enamored. Then she laughed a little, and an eyebrow wiggled to tease her husband. “Your father was the singer in the family I heard, so maybe it’s from her grandfather.” Her smile softened at a more recent memory. “I heard you yesterday, and you’re not bad either.”

                Jon shrugged at that. He only really sang when he was with Rhaelle, because how could he not. Her curly hair, her bright eyes, her gregarious laugh – Jon was putty with her. “I try my best, but I think I’m better at other things.” Then he reached out to relieve Dany from mother’s duty.

And it always melted her heart when she saw Jon with their daughter. She had seen him bare his teeth like a wolf when in a fight, and it stirred things deep in her loins, but witnessing him soft with her treasure, it warmed her soul. “She’s our song of ice and fire,” Daenerys said at last.

                “Because you’re fire and I’m ice?”

                She nodded at him. “Though maybe you’re the original song – my brother and Lyanna Stark.” She mused on the thought for a moment while Jon stepped in place to rock Raelle to sleep. Together, they listened to Rhaelle hum, continuing her song until sleep claimed her to the night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whenever I write about baby things, it's from my time with my nephew. He's the cutest thing ever! Also, I think I'll die from so much love if I ever have kids. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter!


	19. Growth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D and J and lots of kisses.

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Growth

* * *

 

                Jon was handsome and rugged and so very good with his mouth. Over her clit, on her belly, sucking her teats, and kissing her lips - Daenerys felt her body relax as her eyes rolled back from pleasure. She welcomed his wet kisses trailing down her neck. His scent of the forest and the snow was unmistakably him, Jon, and Daenerys could do nothing else but reciprocate his heady touches and desires.

                “My wolf,” she moaned, and he came over to her mouth again, kissing her like it was the last day they were going to live. How they could spend so much time kissing, she didn’t know. Was it that he tasted so good, sweet and rare? Was it because she needed him? What she did know was that she hadn’t felt this way in a long time, not since her sun and stars. But even her precious Khal was not always so tender with her. Her mind drifted to her wedding night and some nights thereafter, where she was taken and frightened and alone.

                Daenerys was not that girl anymore.

 


	20. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D finds joy in teasing the northern King. (Pre-marriage if there is ever one)

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Searching

* * *

 

                At Tyrion’s suggestion, when they were not fighting battles Daenerys took her evenings to spend time with the King of the North for he believed that if Daenerys and Jon got to know each other better, creating an alliance, marriage or not, would come easier. Daenerys shouldn’t have doubted him – Tyrion was hardly wrong after all – but it was difficult not to in this case. Jon Snow wasn’t the type to smile easily nor did he speak much at their meetings. Daenerys tried, and with the help of liquor she felt they were making some progress. Today, the pair found themselves speaking of dragons and Valyria, then she took a good look at the man before her.

                “Daenerys…”

                “Hmm?” Daenerys circled him like a predator to their prey with eyes on a mission.

                “Why are you staring at me like that?”

                “I’m looking for the Targaryen in you, Jon.” She touched his dark curls in a familiar manner, and she knew he wasn’t going to swat her hand away. “Everyone says you look like a Stark, more so than your cousin even.”

                “Thank the old gods I do. If I didn’t, maybe I wouldn’t be here today.” He wondered how Ned could have hidden his parentage from Catelyn if Jon had more of the Targaryen characteristics.

                 She laughed abruptly then, a hand flying to her mouth. “I can’t imagine you with white hair. I just can’t!” Her eyes lifted, and she found it hard to stop giggling.

                Jon smiled at her, and it was the kind of smile that reached up to his eyes. “Not a good look?”

                “No!” As her laughter died, she moved close to him so she could whisper, “I think you’re handsome just the way you are.” Daenerys wanted to laugh again as a slight tomato-red hue spread across his cheeks, but she instead disguised her amusement when she poured him another cup of wine. Her bonus from these evenings was the joy she found by teasing this northern King.

 


	21. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D vows they will all burn. (Pre-happily ever after)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments!! You're awesome!!!!!!!!!!!! :D

 

 

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Grief

 

* * *

 

                When girls were crying, Jon wasn’t sure what the right thing was to say. He certainly didn’t want to make the situation worse. Growing up in Winterfell, he avoided Sansa if she was in tears. Arya was a little different. He could always lighten her mood by distracting her with swordplay. Daenerys, on the other hand, was a woman to be careful with. One wrong move and she could send him to her dragons – well, to the two that remained.

                Jon started by sitting beside his Queen. Her eyes were red and puffy, and silently translucent tears streamed down her face. Her lower lip quivered as her silver disheveled hair danced slightly with the chilly breeze. She was still so beautiful.

                Jon gave his Queen a cloak. Her hands gripped onto it like a blanket and slowly she turned to look at him. When his dark eyes connected with hers, he found sadness, grief and behind those violet orbs was unaltered rage. She was still quiet however.

                Jon cleared his throat. Despite wanting to hide her emotions, he could feel her anger. She didn’t want others to see it so he understood why she was out in the woods, away from everyone and everything. His direwolf, Ghost, padded near to the pair but he kept a safe distance until he was invited closer. Daenerys reached for the animal.

                “It’s not safe out here, Dany.”

                Her slender fingers combed the white fur of the wolf and for a moment, Jon felt she hadn’t heard him.

                “Daenerys...”

                Her tears were fewer now, but she made no move to wipe them. “He was my child. They took my child from me. They turned him against me.” Even to Jon her voice sounded colder than usual. Then for the second time, her eyes met his with that icy rage and she vowed, “I’m going to burn them. Each and every one of them will burn and pay for this.” Each word was uttered slowly, surely and with pure conviction.

                “There are a lot of them--” Jon stopped abruptly, and he realized it probably wasn’t wise to say discouraging things. Daenerys was mourning and in pain. Instead he moved closer to her and his wolf, and placed a hand over hers. The other hand cupped her cheek, brushing the tears away. “I’m sorry, Dany.”

                She leaned into his touch and the tears soon halted. Her breathing was still hard, however, and he worried for her.

               “We should head back soon.”

               She nodded, but instead of getting up to move, Jon pulled her against him and in his arms. No other words were exchanged. Sometimes, he realized, it was better to feel someone was there beside you than the utterance of false promises and hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may probably guess this chapter was inspired by the GOT poster. :'( If Dany does really lose her dragons, shiiiiit. People are really going to lose their shit!


	22. Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D gets motion sickness. (Post-war)

* * *

 

The Things You Say

**Duty**

 

* * *

 

                The ride around King’s Landing wasn’t very long, but Jon soon noticed that his wife was not looking her normal, smiley, Queenly self. Her face paled, and the lines on her face hardened as if she was trying to keep her mask from slipping. “Are you okay?” he asked, brushing the silver strands away from her face.

                “I don’t know. I feel nauseous…”

                Jon gave her a look. “Are you expecting?”

                Daenerys shook her head, smiling at his expectation and excitement. “No, I don’t think so.” Her head lolled to the side and she tapped the carriage walls. “I think it’s this.” She took a deep breath in and let it out through her nose. “We should have flown with my dragons or ride on horses!”

                “We could stop and rest. We can go walk outside. Meet people.” He smiled at her and it reached his eyes for being with common people was one of her favourite things to do as a Queen. He enjoyed seeing her care for them.

                Daenerys returned his smile, grateful for the respite. “Yes, please. The carriage was for optics and I know you don’t like it either, my wolf.”

                Jon pushed the handle and left the carriage first. When he turned, he gave her his hand and his smile curved to a grin. “A wolf doesn’t like to be caged.”

                Her small hand was in his. “Nor a dragon, my love.”

 


	23. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D has the most beautiful hair. (Post-war)

* * *

 

 

**The Things You Say**

Hair

 

* * *

 

                Daenerys had beautiful hair, the envy of women across Westeros. It required work though. Her hair was so fair and long that she had to take care of it every night. One handmaiden combed it, another washed it, and she helped the third handmaiden lather it in oils. Some even said her hair was magical for when she walked in fire, it did not burn off.

                Jon liked the feeling of her hair. When he first touched it, Dany and Jon were in the throes of passion. His fingers curled into the mass as he pulled her head back and melded his lips on hers. Sometimes when he awoke before her, he would play with a strand between two fingers, moving it from her face. Her hair was almost as soft as Ghost’s fur, silkier than soft actually, and when it was undone it cascaded around her in a way that reminded him of water rippling after a stone was tossed into a pond.

                “Are you using a new oil?” Jon asked, his nose taking in the scent as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

                “Yes. It’s made from coconuts apparently. I think it’s good for your skin too.” She gave him a suggestive look, as if she wanted him to try it.

                “Men don’t use such things, Dany. And what’s wrong with my skin anyways?”

                “It does get a little dry when you go to Winterfell. But I suppose, nothing is wrong with your skin.” She glided near him and pulled him to their bed. “ _Or_ ,” she dragged out, biting her lower lip, “I was thinking we can use it for a massage.”

                “A massage?”

                “Yeah, a massage. You muscles must be sore from training today…” There was another suggestive glint in her eyes, but darker with want as Daenerys wrapped her arms around him. ‘How could he say no to a sexy massage?’ she thought, pressing her breast to him. “And then the massage could lead to… _other_ things.”

                His fingers were already tangled in her hair as he nodded his readiness. Then wolf met with dragon with intensity and need and might.

               

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think in the books, D loses her hair when she walked in the fire, but in the TV series her hair is immune to flames? Something I've thought about...


	24. Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime before the big battle with the White Walkers (Battle of the Dawn?). Let's assume J and D likes each other a lot hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus. Was busy with some courses and then I was enjoying life without responsibility. Then saw the first episode of the season and it got me writing again. :)

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Gift

* * *

 

                What do you give to the woman you cherish when she has everything?

                Flowers? She was beautiful like a flower but it was winter, and there were no flowers. There were gray skies and white snow; colour was a rarity these days.

Wine?

No, she was not Tyrion. She didn’t need the drink like the imp.

                Should he do everything she says?

                No. She would not respect that from him, from a King… her equal, her partner.

                Jon paced in the small wooded area. The movement helped stir heat as the cold began to chill his outer limbs. What she needed was to win, to defeat winter, and claim the Iron Throne. These were the things he had already pledged himself to – to her cause, to help her survive winter.

                 Sweets? Did she like cakes? Jon didn’t know. In the time they spent together, they were discussing combat or politics and recently kissing and heavy touching on top the furs.

                No, there was nothing he could physically give her. Then he stopped and he looked at his blade. Oh, there was something... If he fell, if he died again, he had to give her the best chance for survival…

                Not romantic at all, but…

*

                “This is not romantic but,” Daenerys looked up at him, her mouth neither smiling nor frowning, “I think I like it.”

                “It’s from Dragonstone,” he told her, watching her survey the small blade. “We have every man, woman, and child preparing for battle. You should be prepared too.”

That made her smile – the consideration. Her gift was no longer than her forearm with a dark hilt in the shape of a dragon. The beast appeared to be devouring the smooth, dark dragonglass and she appreciated the detail. “Thank you. It’s actually beautiful. And it’s lighter than it looks.”

Jon let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and a smile spread across his face. “It couldn’t be too long or else it may be too brittle and break easily.” He moved around her as he spoke and attached a belt to her waist. Then he helped her slid her present in place. “It’s until we learn how to make Valyrian steel.”

“Is this how you charm women? With weapons?” Daenerys teased as her hands rested on his.

He looked almost sheepish when his eyes locked with hers. “I am afraid I’m not well versed with charming women—or anybody.”

“Oh nonsense. I see how your men look at you, respect you. That requires a bit of charm.”

“Which I learned from my father. Unfortunately, he didn’t give me much advice about women.”  

“I think you being you is working out just fine.” Her smile never wavered as she planted a small kiss on his cheek. Then she left him, sauntering to the exit of the tent. “Thank you again.” Daenerys didn’t look back when she was on the other side, but she imagined her King of the North was a little pink.


	25. Study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D likes to watch J when he's sleeping. It's only fair for all the staring he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am totally ****loving**** this season right now. This chapter takes place somewhere in season 7 (maybe...). Or when they're lovers. hehe :)  
> I also have parts of smutty chapters. So get ready for those soon ~

* * *

  **The Things You Say**

Study

* * *

 

                She understands very well that her King in the North is passionate. For all the brooding he does, she sees it in the way he looks at her, or _can’t_ look at her. She sees it in the risks he takes, for what he believes in, for what needs to be done. He tries to hide it though. He tries to remain put together and stoic like a good leader. Especially at their young age, presenting oneself in a certain manner is highly imperative to maintain good authority.

                Daenerys kisses Jon and she smiles at him sweetly. He, of course, does not react for he is asleep, unconscious to the world, and she enjoys watching him. He looks innocent now, at peace, and the heavy burden of the world is momentarily suspended.

                Daenerys kisses Jon again, softer this time. Her hand traces the scars over his face and she wonders if he dreams of a better world they live in. She feels a little… relieved… that she found someone else who shares her spirit to _help_ and _save_ others. Her purple eyes linger over the muscled curve of his neck, his sculpted arms, then back up to his lips, his pretty mouth, and her smile widens just slightly.

                Daenerys kisses Jon one last time before nudging him. He stirs, slightly frowning, but his eyes shine when they focus on her face. Gently, he holds her hand, but his gaze never wavers.

                Her smile sharpens to a smirk. “Stare at me some more, Jon Snow. I’m enjoying it.”

                He chuckles at her, his lips brushing the bridge of her nose, and then meeting her mouth. His arms tighten around her form and he breathes her in. Fire. Smoke. Dragon. _Daenerys_.

                In silence, they wait another three minutes before taking on the world.

                Together.


	26. Tension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J notices she's often on her own.  
> (Maybe set during season 7? I didn't read any leaks...)

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Tension

* * *

                They were no strangers to tension – tension between each other, tension in their meetings, and worse, the tension built against each other. In those moments, he wasn’t sure what to say to her, and it was at times hard to look at her. If he did, her eyes told her sadness, or anger, a strong emotion she tried so very hard to hide on her face.

                Jon knew when Daenerys was like this she often spoke to her Hand, Tyrion, for advice. Many times, he spotted her alone, thinking. He wondered before how many times was she on her own, by herself. 

                He knew that feeling well. 

                It was surprising to him the first time she sought his advice. He spoke honestly with her and if she truly had a good heart, she would do the right thing. 

              Lately, he felt a different kind of tension stir between them. The kind that made him want to hold her, rip her dress from her body, and kiss her. It was the kind of tension that made him want to taste her in that cave, explore her in his sheets, and melt into her with blinding pleasure. 

               Jon broke from his thoughts suddenly when one of his men called on him about Dragonglass. "Sorry," he muttered, giving some lousy excuse about thinking of the wall. Then he cursed himself for allowing this dragon queen for entering his thoughts so suddenly, quickly and often. 

               

              

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the lovely comments! I enjoy reading them!


	27. Fondness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could J resist D?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm terrible at posting. Lately, I've been just so tired at night to write something complete. Anyways, spoilers for the last episode, episode 5. If you didn't watch it yet, maybe don't read? It's just a line that inspired me though.  
> Enjoy everyone!

* * *

 

**The Things You Say**

Fondness

* * *

 

 

Daenerys watched Jon from across the door, wearing a wanton look, demure smile, and little clothing.  In 10 steps, he crossed the room to meet her. In 5 minutes, all articles of clothes were strewn across the room. Then, in 2 seconds, she whispered his name with a deep, guttural longing.

Jon felt himself hard in her hands, and he wasted no time giving her pleasure. From her springy tits, to her swollen clit, right down to her toes, he kissed and touched till she begged him to take her and bring them to their climax.

He did so. Willingly.

And then again, and again they went at it. She shook, three times, clawing at his back like the dragon she was. When she didn’t immediately fall asleep, she turned to look at him, studying his features. “Thank you.” Because she knew he was a giver and as he served his people the best way he could, he also served her very, very well in many aspects of their lives, including their bedroom.

Jon opened just one eye as his breath began to slow down. He realized it was a certain time of month when his Dragon Queen was friskier than usual, days before her moonblood came. He took her zest for sex with pleasure because he was a young, healthy man who was able to fuck the great Daenerys Stormborn all night till the sun rose again if she wished it. “Give me a minute.” He felt her hands on his cock again, soft and limp, and with a sudden force, he rolled them around in the bed and placed her on top.

“The only problem is work will be a little harder to manage with little sleep,” she said, eyes round and wide.

“You know the consequences of your actions, yet…”

“Yet I do otherwise,” she finished, smiling, white teeth baring.

“That’s unlike you,” Jon commented, his hands roaming on her waist, then cupping her round ass.

“You make me do things I wouldn’t normally do, I suppose.” At _that_ she felt him squeeze her ass. She understood he was ready again. “I’ve grown used to you fairly quickly. Are you that surprised that I’ve grown so fond of you as well?”

There was a time when he was careful with his words when he was in her presence, but he grew more brazen and confident the more time spent together. “Aye. I’m just a simple man from the North.”

Daenerys laughed at that. “ _Just_ a simple man?”

And he liked seeing like that with her smile, laughing, and being playful. _Happy_. There was just too much shit in his world. “A simple, brooding man, as Tyrion says.”

She shook her head at him, the curtain of white hair dancing around her beautiful face. “You’re a _good_ man.” Then that smile was gone, and her playfulness dissipated like vapour – slowly but visibly. Daenerys looked like she wanted to say something else when her mouth opened, but quickly she closed it again and pursed her lips together. Then she traced the lines of his scars, and asked, “Love me again.”

Jon nodded at her, although curious. Eventually, she will tell him all of the secrets of her heart, when she’s ready to, when she’s willing. It was hard being vulnerable and he understood that much. “I have grown fond of you as well.” He paused a little, and added, “But who could resist the Dragon Queen?”

The mirth in her eyes returned. Then they fell into a slow rhythm of kissing and touching, and they showed each other again the fondness they held for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reviewer from when I first started this fic told me that maybe Dany could have babies. I think in the books, she has her periods again? So I hope I got that part right... lol


	28. Blood pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D always makes J think.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was wondering what would happen to their reaction when he finds out. The premise is they are sleeping with one another, and then they find out R + L = J.

* * *

**The Things You Say**

Blood (pt. 1)

* * *

 

“Does knowing our blood relation change the way you feel about me, Jon Snow? Or shall I call you by your Targaryen name now?”

Jon felt like they were back at Dragonstone, in their first meeting, where he couldn’t meet her eyes.

“Are you repulsed by the things we’ve done? Are you repulsed by me?”

He felt her move closer to him, and still, he couldn’t look at her.

“You didn’t know.”

Her hand cupped his cheek now and that contact forced him to meet her glassy eyes. He expected her to be angry, but instead, he was met with hurt, sadness, and loneliness. It made him ache more.

“The Targaryens have been marrying each other for generations and even in the Stark history, an uncle married his niece. We did not grow up as siblings.” Then she frowned, almost closing the gap between them. “You said to me once that I make the impossible possible. I _want_ to create a new, _good_ world, and I need to be with people who understand that. Jon, you are an honest, noble man, and I want…” She paused suddenly, wetting her pretty, pink lips. “Whatever you choose, I will accept your decision, but I will speak plainly to you that I want to walk in this world with you, you by my side and I by yours.” Her words were slow and carefully thought out. Everything she said was truthful.

And she wanted to be with him. 

Jon opened his mouth to say something – anything – but nothing came. The five seconds of silence was enough to scare her, and Daenerys left him in the cold.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From episode 5 I kind of wished she did speak plainly to him that she didn't want him to leave, but they weren't close. It was part of the inspiration for this...   
> A second part will follow this. I just wanted to keep it separate.


	29. Blood pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up to Blood pt. 1

* * *

**The Things You Say**

Blood pt. 2

* * *

 

 

                Her room was dark and cold when he entered. He was glad that she did not take Drogon and leave Winterfell. In truth, he knew she was brave and if she was in despair, she would mask it to move forward, to make her goals and dreams a reality. Jon dropped a few logs in her fire, watching the flames dance. The crackling sounds were crisp as the wood burned, and he waited for a brief moment before looking at her.

                Even in the dim light, she was so beautiful. Maybe more so when fire danced around her, kissing her, and it was enough for Jon to see her perfection. He walked to her slowly, noticing a stain on her pillow. The wine jug on the table beside her was also empty.

                Without wasting more time, Jon began taking off his clothes. When there was little left, he lifted the covers and laid beside her sleeping form. He tried not to wake her as he pulled her to him, so he settled with holding her like a big spoon to a small spoon. Gently, he kissed her shoulder and closed her eyes.

                Then she began to stir. When she felt her hand in his, her panic faded, reassured that the man who snuck into her bed was indeed Jon Snow, and not an enemy.

                “The Dothraki?” she asked, her voice husky.

                “They’re outside, but they let me in.” There was silence until she turned around to face him. This time, he gathered the courage to meet her eyes. Then he said, “I’m sorry.”

                Her face scrunched up. “You’re leaving?”

                “No, for making you cry.” He kissed her nose softly, gently, and then tasted her lips. “I should be protecting you from tears, not causing it.”

                Her lips were pursed together in a tight line, despite his sincerity. “Don’t choose me because you do not want to break my heart.” For how terrible losing lovers were, not knowing was almost as bad because clinging onto hope and then having that hope shatter churned a different kind of despair. “I’m surprised you’re here. I imagined you would avoid me for months and months.”

                “If I stayed away from you so long, I’m sure you would make me work hard to get back in your good graces.” He chuckled a bit, then added, “Nothing remains a secret. Tyrion and Davos would know something was wrong when they saw us tomorrow. Everyone will talk and I do not want their opinions when it concerns you and me.”  

                 She blinked at him, her face hardening slightly. “It does when it concerns the realm.”

                “Politically, it does. It’s complicated. I’m still trying to make sense of it all. But when you walked away from me, I felt…alone. I was always the bastard, the outcast. When high-born ladies and men visited Winterfell, I was seated at another table at dinner. They barely spoke a word to me. Even as the Lord Commander, my men plotted against me.” He paused, eyes focussed on her. “You didn’t care what I was.”

                “I still don’t.”

                He couldn’t help but kiss her mouth, pouring all of his thanks with enough passion to make her hold onto him. They broke for air soon though, and he said honestly, “We can’t go back to strangers, or friends, or just allies.”

                Daenerys nodded at him, agreeing, but with how serious he looked, she knew there was more. “And?”

                “And I don’t want another man to touch you, Dany.” The flames from the fireplace slowed their dance but their light glowed over them. “You are no one’s property, but…” He sucked in a breath, his fingers brushing over her shoulder. “I belong with you, and you belong with me.”

                 She smiled at him. “I didn’t know you were the jealous kind.”

                “I _am_ a man.”

                Daenerys laughed a little, hugging him tightly. “I suppose I would hate seeing you with another woman. Maybe I would feed her to Drogon.”

                “You wouldn’t.” Jon could imagine it in his head, but she was not an evil person.

                “No. I don’t know. Love makes you do strange things.”

               Jon finished her thought, “So do broken hearts.”  He pecked a small kiss to her forehead. “You should go back to sleep now.”

               “Will you be here when I wake?” her voice was quiet and tired for it was a very long day.

                He nodded, pulling her even closer. “For as long as you want me.”

                Her eyes slipped closed. "Always, Jon Snow, always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to create something unique to the fandom and hope it's somewhat believable. I mean, I hate fighting with my partner and jealousy is such a strong feeling (lol and I was a little inspired with the Jorah/Dany reunion but Jon in the bg). Lastly, I just wanted Dany/Jon to be a couple without other people advising/plotting/etc. ;) Comments are always welcome! ^-^


	30. Unleashed Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J likes to give it to her a little rough. (For mature audiences)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, big thanks to commenters for last chapter. I felt it resonated with a lot of you (I think I got the most comments for the last one, or the Jonerys ship is blowing up, or both I guess). Anyways, I'm in an airport in Japan posting this chapter I wrote a month or so ago. I'm moving here so I'm not sure when it the next time I will post (I need to get WIFI SOON, so I can watch the GOT finale!) If there is a scenario you'd really like to see, leave it in the comments =) Thanks!   
> Enjoy the chapter. (Again it's smutty so it's for mature audiences...)

* * *

**The Things You Say**

Unleashed Dragon

* * *

 

 

                Daenerys cried out as a hand met with her ass, stinging her hard enough to make a sound, but she was sure it didn’t break her skin. She cried out again and again and _again_ until those hands turned her around and laid her on her back. The sheets were cool under her, and the smell reminded her of the wilderness.

                She sucked in a breath and waited. Her heartbeat raced as intensity consumed her without the ability to see. Her own hands were tied together, so in ways she had no control, and that made the play more fun.

                As Queen, she always had to be in control. She had to keep order. She had to keep the peace. But here, in their bedroom, she didn’t have to be in charge.

                She could just _feel_.

                Daenerys muffled another cry, feeling a hot mouth on her nipple, sucking and biting and pulling. She jerked and tensed for a moment, but raised herself to him as she felt a hot throbbing sensation stir between her legs. That mouth jumped to her other breast, biting harder this time, and she screamed his name. If he smiled, she didn’t know, but she imagined he did as he kissed down her belly, and she quivered and moaned and breathed in harder for much needed air. She was jumpier now when his mouth was kissing between her legs, but he remedied that by spreading her limbs wide open and holding them still.

Soon, her cries were more urgent, louder.

                “Jon, don’t _stop_ ,” she breathed, and her lithe form arched and bowed as her wet pussy begged for his tongue. His calloused hands dug into her flesh as he licked away until she jerked wildly and called out to him in pleasure.  “Jon, _please_. Why do you torture me so…” It wasn’t a question at all, but it was all she could produce coherently as that pleasure intensified like a blazing fire.

                Then she came. She tensed. She _shook_. She saw white, even with the scarf blindfolding her.

                Daenerys felt him lie beside her. Expertly, he hooked two of his legs around one of hers, clamping it in place while pushing the other one to the other side. His hand played there, between where her orgasm stung and she felt that pressure build again.

                “Dany…”

                “Mm?”

                “Do you want to see?”

                Even though she liked to see where they joined, she gave him a choice. “You decide.”

                It was sudden when she felt the warmth leave her – alone. “Jon?” She struggled to sit up, and her ears were on alert for his movements. “Are you drinking something? What are you doing?” She swore she could hear him near the fireplace - new wood was crackling – but it was silent again.

                Then, just as quickly as he left, she felt him maneuver her body above him. She couldn’t mistake the feeling of his cock begging for entrance in her pussy, and slowly, she moved down and over him, up and down, riding with a rhythmic pace. She felt the sweat along her inner thighs where they met Jon’s skin and she could hear him, his humming and groans, so she quickened her movements.

                Daenerys could feel her mouth grinning as she bent forward, almost the same posture as when she mounted Drogon, and kept steady by placing her hands on his chest. She brushed over his scars, and then she whispered, “Keep up, my white wolf.”

                His chuckle was short. “My Queen, do your worst.”

                _Oh_ – Dany took note. She rode him hard, and fast. That smile quickly disappeared as her thumping quickened till she couldn’t bare it anymore. He helped her then, pounding up against her, smacking skin to skin, the bed creating a thumping-thump song underneath them.  Jon continued even as her pussy squeezed over his throbbing cock, and his hands gripped her hips to hold her in place. Daenerys screamed his name, shaking, sore, content. It wasn’t soon after she was filled with his seed.

                They froze for a moment, enjoying the peak of their climax and waiting for their breath to slow down.

                “That was…” Daenerys started, pushing herself up from his chest. Her head was light and she smiled from the high of their lovemaking. “ _Fun_.” Then she felt him move towards her, pulling the blindfold from her eyes.  He was smiling at her, like a predator happy with their meal, and she returned the expression with a smirk. “My sweet wolf, you unleashed your dragon.”

                His hands went to her rear, glad to see the discoloration fade. Jon learned not to ask if she was okay because he knew she wanted it rough too, and if it was too much for her, she would say something. And _gods_ – it felt so good sometimes to go to that dark place. “It’s hard not to when you’re with the most beautiful woman in the world.”

                Daenerys laughed a little, placing her head on his chest. However, the Queen was too tired to say another world and instead let sleep take over.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I realize I hardly ever write about Dany sucking Jon, lol. Is that something people want to read though?


	31. Selfless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D takes him in her mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I started this one-shot collection because at that time there weren't a lot of fics out there for this pairing -- now there are a lot of great fics, so I'm probably going to be terrible about updating since I'm getting Jon/Dany love from somewhere. Good news though, I feel settled in Japan, so if my job doesn't tire me out, I'll try to update more often. Enjoy the chapter. Rated R ~

* * *

**The Things You Say**

Selfless

* * *

 

 

 Daenerys knew sometimes she was a little selfish. She was Queen after all, and it was easy to get caught up in her own wants when people gave in to her easily. Of course, there were some instances where she was challenged, and she appreciated those who stood their ground. Tyrion, her Hand, was one of them. It was part of his job to serve her, as he always thought of the good of the realm. But even he couldn’t force her to do anything she did not want to do.

  The only person who had such a hold on her was Jon Snow. The man who pleasured her, but equally frustrated her when their opinions clashed, which fortunately wasn’t so often. He was loyal and honourable, and almost _always_ gave her what she wanted. That included—

_How do you want me to take you_?

 But did she show him the same courtesy? Did she pleasure him as often as he tried to please her?

   She could do better, she thought, as she lifted herself from the bed to stand on her knees on the ground. Her eyes flickered up to the man in front of her – a man she did not intend to fall for nor did she intend to capture his heart.

 The thing about falling for someone meant you would do anything to protect them, serve them, please them. She had not felt this need in a long while.

 Daenerys smiled at Jon, just a fraction.

   “How do you want to take me?” she asked, lips slipping open in a small ‘o’. Jon was definitely a grower. When he was soft, he could fit in her hand, but when he was erect and hard, his dick stretched to her delight. “Should I lick you, suck you?” Daenerys watched her King with a soft smile, rubbing Jon’s cock, watching it grow instantly – she almost giggled. “Do you want to fuck my face?” Then, without waiting for a response, she took him in her mouth.

“ _Dany_ ,” he hissed. She took him too impatiently, her teeth scrapping him with zest. Her pace became rhythmic as her head bobbed up and down, on her knees. She remembered her previous lessons as she looked up at him, the whites under her eyes bare. _Remain relaxed, don’t gag. Breathe through your nose._ There were less teeth now, but her jaw tightened as her hold on him grew – almost as tight as her pussy.

God, he loved when she made that face, like she was going to do something badass or just naughty. Jon snaked his fingers in her silver hair and tugged. “I want to fuck you.” He too wanted to serve her, please her. She knew.

But tonight, she wanted him to be a little selfish. He deserved that. Daenerys allowed his dick flop out, wiping the saliva from her mouth with the back of her hand. She made it known, “I want to satisfy you, my King.”

He gulped. “I don’t think I can last much longer.”

“So?” Dany challenged, her tongue circling his pink tip. “Come in my mouth.”

Jon stared at her hard, at a lost for words. She flickered a smile his way before sucking on him again. One hand cupped his balls, the other gripped his ass, and her mouth let his dick slide near the base – so deep, so hot, Jon screwed his eyes shut. When she began to hum her pleasure, he was not able to bear it anymore.

 He came. She swallowed. Then Daenerys smiled at him – at his sagged form, his dazed face, his appreciative, crazed eyes. She was pleased with her work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any other requests? Scenarios?


End file.
